Eps2.1 k3rnel-pan1c.ksd/Summary
In December of 2014, Mobley and Romero are walking down the Coney Island boardwalk. Romero is recounting the violent history of the Fun Society Arcade and believes it is cursed. When prompted with a rental fee, Mobley reveals that he wants to recruit his old friend, a recently released convict squatting at an arcade. They discuss his eccentric genius leader and the motive to get back at the prison system. Romero is interested. Back at his mom’s house, Elliot panics as he hears Tyrell on the other end of the phone. He glances at his mom watching TV and asks where Tyrell is. Tyrell speaks cryptically and references the night they became “gods.” Mr. Robot hangs up the phone. He says he delivered his end of the deal by providing Tyrell, but Elliot is skeptical, as he doesn’t really talk to Mr. Robot either. At Romero’s house, his mother is talking on the phone and cutting up credit cards when Mobley arrives. He goes to see Romero in the backyard, only to find him with a bullet in the back of his head on the ground. Ray Heyworth eats breakfast in his house while using a dialysis machine. He is talking to his wife about flowers he bought from a store going out of business, only for it to be revealed that he is sitting across from nobody. Elliot watches a basketball game when Leon covertly delivers him Adderall. Mr. Robot confronts him, but Elliot simply takes a lot of pills and walks away. He thinks about kernel panic, the internal fatal error of a computer, when a man in a black hat, whom he saw at the diner previously , kidnaps him in a van off the sidewalk. Mobley sits on the subway as a man sings asking for change. Police walk by, making Mobley nervous. As they leave, Darlene sits next to him. Darlene reiterates that she and Elliot warned him that Romero’s drug business put him at risk. Mobley is upset that she is only concerned that Mrs. Romero saw him. Elliot is taken to an empty parking garage by men in suits. They tie him to a chair and pour cement down his throat. Cut to Elliot in his room, forcing himself to vomit the pills. Mr. Robot is at the table, wearing the black hat. He is gloating at his victory, but Elliot picks the Adderall out of the vomit and swallows them. Mr. Robot is taken aback. Phillip Price is in his office when Angela arrives. Price offers his condolences for Gideon, before changing the interview she set up to Fox under different circumstances. As she is leaving, Angela speaks up and asserts that Bloomberg is where they can reassure their investors. Price asks her to sit down and joins her on the couch. He makes reservations for her at a restaurant, Fidelio’s, and agrees on Bloomberg. As she leaves, she glances at a framed newspaper on the wall reporting on the Assassination of Archduke Ferdinand from 1914. Price notices that she always does this and explains his fascination that a man could change the world with a bullet. At 4:03 am, Dom is watching reality TV of a romantic proposal and reading an article on her phone of the assassination of Gideon Goddard. She asks her Amazon Echo Alexa what time it is. Cut to the bathroom where she is fixing her hair, makeup, and coffee. At the Romero house, Dom arrives to an active crime scene in the backyard. A sneezing NYPD detective explains that Romero was a recently released convict who printed out a list of FBI names and numbers. Dom was the first to respond. She thinks nothing of the list as every hacker has the leaks, and takes a picture of it rather than handle the germ covered paper. A CSI technician tries to remove a USB drive from the computer, only for it to spark a destructive fire just as Dom is warning them. She gives the detective her card and tells him to see a doctor. At Trenton’s house, Romero and Darlene are in the living room as their ally asks her mother and younger brother to give them a minute alone. Trenton brings up Gideon’s murder in relation to Romero’s death, finding suspicion. Darlene is hesitant to talk about this as Trenton has forgotten about fsociety. Trenton doesn’t believe in the hijinks concerning burning money , while Darlene believes in killing public confidence in E Corp. Mobley and Trenton suspect Dark Army, but Darlene denounces it as they only knew about her and Elliot, neither of whom talked she affirms. Mobley wants to hide out with a friend in Arizona. Darlene says she’ll talk to Elliot and tells them to be cool before leaving. Mobley confides in Trenton that he doesn’t trust Darlene or her crazy brother, referencing the time he pulled a gun on Romero. In an apartment, Ray speaks with a man with a rat tail and a bruised face as the man’s wife and daughter cower in fear in the kitchen. They discuss lost Bitcoin, crashing servers, and Rat Tail’s inability to solve the problem. Ray goes outside where Lone Star is waiting in a van. Lone Star suggests convincing by assault again, but Ray wants to find someone who can fix the issue. Elliot wakes up in his bed smiling, telling us he hasn’t slept in three days. He is skipping, talking to Leon about Seinfeld, cheering on the basketball game, all the while is reality is being affected with computer sounds. On the fifth day, Elliot addresses the viewer that not sleeping isn’t working as he puts his hoodie up. His world becomes glitchy and he sees girls in fsociety masks in his house. On the sixth day, he is crashing. Saturday June 21st. Angela is dressed up in an attractive manner, reciting her positive affirmations in the mirror and smiling. She arrives at the restaurant where protestors are outside, finding it nearly empty. She is surprised to find two men with Price, E Corp executives Jim Chutney and Saul Weinberg. They are introduced. The concierge asks Price to pay upfront as per policy in the econpmic crisis. The table makes a toast for new relationships and opportunities. Dom is masturbating to cybersex in which her text is begging for it. She stops and asks Alexa when the end of the world is. Dom opens her safe to get her phone and look at the picture of the FBI list. Elliot is at the church group with his journal, looking at a page of numbers and coding. He is delirious from lack of sleep. A man is telling a story of how he punched an Indian clerk and believes God came to him in the form of sunshine. The chaplain asks Elliot to speak. He rages against God for the death of Gideon and goes into a long tirade against organized religion, religious wars, junkie fanatics of a poorly written sci-fi franchise, and imaginary friends. He realizes he has said all this out loud and rushes out, leaving his journal behind. At the restaurant, Price stays behind with Angela as Jim and Saul leave. Price tells her what good, family men they are before revealing that they were with Colby when E Corp decided to cover up the Washington Township leak . He gives her a CD with proof of their insider trading that would put them in jail for years. As he is leaving, she tells him she doesn’t trust it. He returns to loom over her, telling her to remove emotion before deciding if she should ruin their lives. Elliot is at the diner when Ray arrives with the journal he received from his old friend the chaplain. Ray reveals that his wife passed away over five years ago, he gives the precise day count, and that he has been talking out loud ever since. When Elliot asks what this is about, Ray says they are a lot alike. In the morning, Dom is outside of Mrs. Romero’s house. She offers to roll joints so she will be let inside. They talk about the chubby boy who would come around and that Mrs. Romero is moving. Dom goes to get her a drink and starts looking through the papers which wrap the glasses, many of which are computer print outs. She finds one that is a flyer for the End of the World party. Elliot is in Ray’s office. He listens as Ray recounts how his wife was a perfect driver, yet still died. Control isn’t real, he says, and life is just one big fall. Ray asks about the person in the journal, who takes over. As Elliot moves to leave, Ray looks for a chessboard. Mr. Robot appears and looks at Elliot, causing him to sit back down. Elliot thinks Ray may be right. Dom goes to the address on the flyer and finds the Fun Society Arcade. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes